Arigatou
by TenshiHyuuga
Summary: A fanfic from Renji's point of view. The fanfic is set after the Soul Society arc, when Rukia returns to the real world. A short but sweet fanfic Better summary inside. Please read and review. Arigatou gozaimasu


**Arigatou**

Disclaimer:: I don't own Bleach, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while :P

Author's Note/Summary:- Ok, before I can continue writing **The Boy With The Lightening Shaped Scar**, I have to write this, otherwise, I'll be mixing Bleach in with my crossover :S not good ... Anyway, this fan-fic is from Renji's point of view. Hope you enjoy ^_^ Please review, because then I know my work is being read ... And constructive criticism is always appreciated ... It helps me to improve ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu!!

I watch as you slowly walk towards the Senkai gate; your right hand trembling slightly as you clutch the small bag of possessions, you're taking with you to the real world, tightly in your hand. Just an hour ago, we were trying desperately not to laugh at Kuchiki-taichou, as he questioned you about the items you're taking. He's certainly grown fond of you recently, hasn't he? I'm sure he's always been fond of you; however, those feelings have come across more. Well, his feelings have come across more since his fight with Ichigo. I wonder what Ichigo said to him? Hang on a minute; does Kuchiki-taichou even know you're staying with Ichigo? I know it's too late to ask you now, but, surely you told him? Right? If Kuchiki-taichou found out, he'd probably end up using his Bankai on Ichigo. I could always, you know, tell Kuchiki-taichou if Ichigo annoys me; but then again, I'd never hear the end of it from you. And I suppose, Ichigo has enough to worry about. After all, every time he comes to Soul Society he has Zaraki-taichou on his heels. Poor guy, however, rather him than me, I say.

You're standing before the Senkai gate now. I wonder, what's going on in that mind of yours? You are, after all, a rather complicated person. I've known you for, well, goodness knows how long, and I still don't understand you. However, I have a pretty good idea of what, or should I say, who you're thinking of. Ichigo ... I'm not jealous of Ichigo, alright maybe I am. But, I probably owe that kid a million times over. You and I have been together for a long time, well, when I say together, I mean we've been friends for a long time. Anyway, when you really needed me the most, I wasn't there for you, and Ichigo, who you'd only known for a short time, came to your rescue. Without a moments hesitation either. What does that make me, huh? I suppose that's why you're going back. I don't blame you, however, I wish there was some way I could stop you. But, I'll keep quiet. After all, I don't want to embarrass you, at least not in front of Kuchiki-taichou. I don't particularly want to be turned into spirit particles.

I quickly push that rather depressing thought from my mind, and you turn towards me, a slight smile on your face. I smile back. What else can I do? We stare into each other's eyes for a moment and then, a single tear trickles down your cheek before you disappear. My heart's telling me to rush after you, but I know I can't. I have to stay here. I am Kuchiki-taichou's fuku-taichou after all. However, would you want me in the real world? Would you want me interrupting the life you share with Ichigo? Have we really grown that far apart, Rukia?

I remember the day we met, as if it were yesterday. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. My friends and I were trying to steal some water. However, our plan had gone wrong and the adult we had stolen the water from was chasing after us. We knew that if he caught us, we'd be dead. However, in the 78th district, South Rukongai, "Inuzuri" no one would miss us. No one would care if a couple of "brats" disappeared. We'd just fade away and join the long list of souls to become spirit particles and become apart of Soul Society itself. And so, as we ran away from the adult we had stolen the water from, all I could think about was how fragile our lives were. I kept looking across at my friends, thinking that any moment now, one of them could trip and end up being caught, and that would be the end. They were all the family I had. Without them, I'd be on my own. And then, you appeared. Like a breath of fresh air. You managed to single-handedly take down the adult chasing us and then helped us escape. You were unique. You talked like one of the guys. And, even though you were petite, and fragile looking, you were strong, both physically and mentally. I was physically strong, but I always doubted myself. However, you soon sorted that out, didn't you? You've made me the man I am today. If our friends were still alive, would we still be in Inuzuri? I would image so. Would we be happy? I suppose so. However, we're not really happy now, are we? You're still trying to fit in, and I'm still trying to surpass Kuchiki-taichou. However, when our friends died, we knew we had to escape Rukongai, and so we decided to become Shinigami. I remember the look on your face, when I told you I was in the advanced class. You stopped talking to me for a whole week. And even then, when you'd supposedly forgiven me for entering the class above you, you made me feel guilty. And then everything changed. You were adopted by the Kuchiki. You entered the Gotei 13 and went from squad to squad, until you finally became settled in the 13th squad. I entered the Gotei 13 as well, and went from squad to squad until I became settled in the 11th squad. As you know, my kidou was and still is atrocious, however Zaraki-taichou wasn't interested in Shinigami who could use kidou. However, that's not really relevant at the moment, is it? What I mean is, we grew further and further apart. And then you started to form a strong bond with Shiba Kaien. When I found out, I was furious. I don't know why, I suppose it's because I thought you were trying to replace me somehow. However, there was nothing I could do about it. Forty years passed and we barely saw each other. In that time, your life was turned upside down. You killed Shiba Kaien, the man you'd come to love as a brother. However, despite others telling you a million times over, it wasn't your fault, you still blamed yourself. When I saw you, after his death, I knew you'd changed. The girl I'd known in Inuzuri no longer existed. And then you went to the real world, and your life was turned upside down again ...

"Are you coming, Renji?"

I snap myself out of my daydream, and realise that the Senkai gate has already closed. I study Kuchiki-taichou for a moment and realise that the Senkai gate has probably been closed some time. It looks like I'll be working over-time for the next few months ... However, working over-time for the next few months would be a small price to pay, if you came through the Senkai gate. I hesitate a moment, hoping that the Senkai gate will open and you'll appear. However, after a moment, I realise that you're not coming back, at least not for a while. I sigh and turn around.

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou." I reply softly.

And then, all of a sudden I hear the familiar sound of the Senkai gate opening. I whirl around my eyes wide. My heart's pounding against my chest, have you really decided to come back, Rukia? I wait, for what seems like eternity, and then you appear, followed by Ichigo. I frown slightly and take a few steps forward.

"Oi! Renji! Byakuya!" Ichigo calls out in his usual loud voice. I hear Kuchiki-taichou clear his throat behind me. You're such an idiot, Ichigo ...

And then you both appear in front of me. "What ... What are you two doing here?" I ask, curiously.

Ichigo sighs. "I think Rukia should explain."

You open your mouth slightly to speak, however you remain silent. We gaze into each other's eyes for a moment and then Ichigo interrupts the silence between us.

"I can't stand this!" He exclaims. "Rukia, just tell Renji how you feel!"

"Renji ..." You begin softly. "I ... I ..."

"What she's trying to say Renji," Ichigo sighs, "is that she's sorry that you've grown apart, however her feelings for you haven't changed. In other words, she's asking you to get over whatever happened in the past and ask her out."

My mouth opens slightly and I stare at Ichigo in disbelief. "You ... Want me ... To ask ... Rukia ... Out?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course I do!" Ichigo exclaims. "That's why I dragged Rukia all the way back here. She can't stop thinking about you, and she talks about you all the time."

"Is that true, Rukia?" I ask softly.

You hesitate a moment and then nod.

"Well ... I feel ... The same ... Way ... About you ... Rukia." I reply hesitantly. And then I hear Kuchiki-taichou clear his throat once more. I whirl around and incline my head respectfully. "Kuchiki-taichou, with your permission, can I date Kuchiki Rukia?"

Kuchiki-taichou studies me for a moment and then turns his attention to you.

"Rukia, do you love Renji?"

"Hai, nii-sama." You reply without a moment's hesitation.

And then Kuchiki-taichou focuses his attention on me. "Renji, do you love Rukia?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou!" I reply without a moment's hesitation.

"Very well, you both have my blessing." And then Kuchiki-taichou disappears.

I turn around and face you. We gaze lovingly into each other's eyes for what seems like eternity and then Ichigo clears his throat.

"Well if you two don't need me anymore, I'll be heading back now."

"Uhh ... Rukia, why don't you wait at the squad barraks?"

You hesitate a moment and then nod. "Ok," and then you disappear.

I study Ichigo for a moment and then incline my head respectfully. "Ichigo, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? After all, Rukia and I are just close friends, nothing more."

I hesitate a moment and then sigh. "Arigatou ... Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

I know it's not very long; however I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
